Marriages and Aprons
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: In the Naruto-verse first came marriage then the apron. A material which binds a married woman to the house - specifically the kitchen. "Now make me a sandwich." Sakura's mind went blank. "What?" [One-shot]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

**Marriages and Aprons**

"This is for you." Fugaku nonchalantly said and pressed the wrapped box against his new wife.

Mikoto immediately took the box from her husband with a beaming expression. "This is the first present you've _ever_ given me!" she gasped, untying the blue ribbon which encased the entire box.

The Captain of the Military Police Force leaned on the doorframe of their bedroom, merely nodding. "I think you'll like it."

"Eh?" Mikoto's widened eyes blinked hard twice - three times - in befuddlement. "Wha-?"

Fugaku took out the cream apron from its box and fitted it around Mikoto's natural waist. "I didn't know what color you would like. So I had the courtesy to use my Sharingan to see which color compliments your skin tone most."

"Really?" she whispered in disbelief - whether it was out of disbelief of her present, or her husband's strange use of his dōjutsu, she didn't know.

The Uchiha man tied the apron from behind and nodded. "Of course, dear. The Sharingan has a lot of uses."

Calloused hands gripped her sides and forced her to fully turn around. He swiped her raven locks away from her eyes and pushed them back behind her ears. "It suits you."

Mikoto barely registered. "W-Why do you want me to wear an apron?"

She knew it wasn't a sexual fantasy or fetish her husband secretly harbored. No, he wasn't that sort of man. Kissing her alone took a lot of energy out of him. However, maybe he _has_ changed and he wanted to have a little foreplay.

But why an apron? Couldn't he have been more imaginative? Man, and people vaunted the Uchiha as one of the most intelligent clan, rivaling even the Nara clan.

He chuckled, that low tone that had rough edges around vibrated across her flesh. "It's a custom, dear."

"Custom?"

_What the hell?!_

Fugaku placed one hand on his hip and deeply frowned as he slightly cocked his head to the side. "You're not aware..." he mumbled.

"Mind elaborating, dear?" Mikoto asked sweetly, trying to sugarcoat all of the frustration and irritation building up inside her.

"Once you're married to a man, you become married to the house - specifically the kitchen."

"What?!" she hissed. "How about my career as a full-fledged Uchiha ninja?!"

"That too, dear, is gone." he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across the expanse of her smooth skin. "Now, if you wouldn't mind,"

Fugaku leaned in closer, and closer.

Mikoto closed her eyes and waited for his touch. At least, she told herself, her husband has become more affectionate to her.

"Make me a meal, I'm hungry from all the training." he whispered to her ear.

"I'm sorry?" she snapped, hands pushing him back away from her.

"I'm starving..."

"And?"

"I want you to cook for me."

"What do I get in return?"

Fugaku's stern face fell slightly as he sighed heavily out of exasperation, palming his face in the process. "Fine, fine." he muttered.

"What's _fine_?"

"If you make me a meal, I'll make a baby with you tonight."

That was how Fugaku managed Mikoto to stay at home, abandoning her career as a ninja and her powerful fighting prowess.

_**~O~O~**_

"Minato mind explaining me why you bought me _this_?" Kushina hissed through her teeth as she stomped her way to their living room.

The Yellow Flash looked over his shoulder with a shaky smile. "It's an a-apron, Kushina." he pointed out the obvious with the most innocent tone he could muster.

"I know what it is, stupid." she growled, throwing the pink apron at her husband. "Why buy me an apron?!"

"Fugaku-san said it's a custom and should be done when you're married." Minato's bright smile resurfaced. "You and Mikoto-chan can start cooking together and stuff."

_"Excuse me?"_

Minato flinched back, "I mean uhhh," he scratched the back of his head. "What's the problem again?"

"The problem is-" Kushina was briefly muted.

_Is it because she doesn't want to give up her job as a ninja? _

_Did Fugaku-san trick me to some sick prank? I knew I shouldn't trust him! _

_Or is it because it doesn't have any floral patterns? Oh yeah, Kushina loves floral patterned clothes, I knew it! That has to be it! _

"Are you even listening?" the red-head snapped.

"Huh?"

"I don't like this color!" she snorted and her face twisted bitterly. "I don't like _pink_."

Minato glanced back at the apron he had just bought then blinked several times in confusion. That was her issue? The color? Oh, well, that's easy to fix. All he needs to do is to find an apron which she'll love.

"So color would you like?"

Kushina propped herself at the edge of their couch, cupping her chin as she hummed, deep in thought. "I don't know," she finally said. "I want something quite dark that can be used all season. Because, you know, I don't want to buy a new apron per season, datterbane."

"What about a dark green color?" Minato suggested.

"Oh, that sounds nice!" she approved with a smile. "It's not too flashy with colors and... it fits with the winter season!"

Kushina stood back up on her feet and pointed her finger directly at her husband with a grin. "And since we have a spare apron, you can wear that."

"Wha-?" words left his mouth. "It's too flashy!" _And I'm a man! _

She glared at him, eyes pinpointing with deadly precision. "Oh? Too flashy?" she parroted. "You're the Yellow _Flash _for crying out loud, if that's not flashy, I don't know what is."

Kushina won that argument, and so Minato bowed his head down as a sign of defeat.

His wife wore a green apron on most days, and he begrudgingly wore a light pink hue apron on some days.

And their marriage never fluctuated.

**~O~O~**

"Hinata, Hinata, you look cool, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned in approval. "That purple apron matches your hair!"

The Hyuuga girl played with her hands childishly as the tone of her face began to redden per second. "Y-You think so, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hells yeah!" his grin widened, taking her up on his arms, cradling her. "Wait until everyone sees how cute you look!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked as a sign of protest.

Underneath her protests and girly shrieks she was thrilled to see Naruto so happy after he had given her the apron. If Naruto was happy, so was she.

_**~O~O~**_

"Wear this." Sasuke plainly ordered, throwing a white fabric at Sakura who was studying the human body.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she wailed with a frown on her face. "I don't have time to do foreplays with you. Plus you need to stop using your Sharingan for a while, you ended up using it eight ti-"

"Sakura." he cut in with a deathly tone, although his face was deeply flushed he still looked intimidating. "Just put on the apron."

Obediently, she slipped in the white apron before she scowled: "Aw, man, it's too tight."

The clothing clung desperately on her curves, outlining it with such audacity it looked like she was trying too hard to have more _oomph_ with her chest.

Sasuke sat down on a nearby stood, crossed his leg over the other, and propped his chin on the palm of his hand. "Suits you just fine. Makes you look... _sexy_." he almost purred, dark eyes clouding with perverted intent.

The medical ninja blushed furiously at his compliment, tugging sightly at the thin fabric of the apron to ease her embarrassment. _"Sasuke-kun~!" _she coyly bit back.

He nodded slightly then reclined back onto his seat, folding his arms together.

"Now make me a sandwich."

Sakura's mind went blank. "What?"

"In the kitchen. Make me a sandwich." he gestured at her apron. "That isn't a fashion statement, you know. It means you'll be working around the house and kitchen from now on."

"No, wait, what?!"

"Sandwich. In the kitchen. Make me one, Sakura." he said with a bite.

The look in his eyes burned right through her. She could never resist that dominant look of his, it just made her swoon in her head. Slowly she sauntered towards the kitchen, knowing Sasuke was attentively watching her, she swayed her hips side to side more than she should have.

She was well aware of his lecherous gaze, but she didn't dwell on it.

"What would you want on your sandwich, Sasuke-kun?"

He growled then pushed himself up from his chair.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Come here." he yanked her by her arm closer to his body. "On the other hand, I want _you_." he whispered against her flesh with his hands going lower and _lower_.

Sakura melted on the palm of his hands.

In the kitchen Sasuke and Sakura started to make Salad.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I have no idea why Kishimoto would always put an apron on a married woman in Naruto, and put them out of action. They all stay at home, looking after kids, whilst their husband went out to work. I wish he didn't do that and still gave those married women a chance in the battlefield.

Anyway this was my little spin on it. It was fun writing this, eheh. Reviews are appreciated!

Sorry for any mistakes!

**Exciled3 **


End file.
